


Stargazers

by kyokonut_cake



Series: Undertale Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Stargazing, just pure fluff, skelebros, this was written weeks ago but I just now got an account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokonut_cake/pseuds/kyokonut_cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being freed from the Underground, the flood of monsters emerging on the surface need somewhere to stay until things get sorted out. In the middle of a crowded storm shelter, Papyrus seems to have lost his brother and decides to go find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a starter for my RP blog, but I got kinda... carried away, heh. This is the first fanfic I've written in forever, so I'm a little rusty. It's just a short and sweet thing that I never actually meant to write, but here we are! So, um, enjoy, I guess!
> 
> ((Written for Tumblr user Slybones. Go check them out! ^u^))

It had been mere hours since the monsters had been freed from the Underground, and the sun had just barely disappeared fully over the mountain tops. The human government had been notified of the event and taken action rather quickly, giving the monsters pouring from the barrier places such as storm shelters to occupy as they waited to be assigned more permanent residences. Papyrus had been busy talking to as many humans as he could could find around the shelter, most of whom were there to help register the monsters and provide them with food and bedding. Many had humored him for some time, until the young man he was chattering at couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Have you been registered yet?” the teen asked in a poorly disguised huff.

Papyrus paused for a moment, surprised. “I don’t think so,” he replied. “Is that when you ask me questions about who I am and stuff?”

“Yes, that’s it. Let me register you so I can keep doing my job.”

“Oh, okay! In that case, I am the Great Papyrus, I’m from Snowdin, and I am a sentry, spaghetti chef, and number one Royal Guard trainee!” Pap excitedly shouted, having memorized most of the questions the human had been asking other monsters.

“Great. Got any family?” the man asked, hoping the answer would be no so he could continue with his job.

“Oh! I have a brother. His name is Sans! He’s a skeleton, too, and he’s right–” Papyrus stopped mid sentence, realizing that he didn’t actually know where Sans was. Perhaps he had wandered off? “Um, could you wait here for a moment, human? The Great Papyrus needs to find his brother.”

The man rolled his eyes, but said nothing. At least the chatterbox would be out of his hair for a while.

As Papyrus wandered off to search for his brother, he realized he hadn’t seen Sans at all since they were first taken to the shelter. _I wonder where he might be,_  he thought as he wandered through the crowd. Eventually, when he had found no trace of his brother inside the building, he decided to check outside. Sure enough, there was Sans, leaning against the side of the building, away from the lights spilling from the doors, head turned towards the sky. _How could he be napping at a time like this?_ Papyrus wondered as he made his way toward his brother.

“Sans,” he whispered, reaching out a hand to wake him. Sans turned slowly toward the taller skeleton, and it was clear that he had been awake the entire time. Papyrus stopped for a moment in surprise.

“Oh, hey, Papyrus,” Sans said sleepily. “Care to join me?”

“Join you? In what, standing here?”

Sans chuckled and pointed up, not bothering to say anything.

“Yes Sans, I know we’re outside, but–” Papyrus stopped short as he followed his brother’s gaze. The sky was open, so vast, and above him were countless glittering gems that he could only guess were stars. He was awestruck at the sheer wonder of it, the immense beauty that couldn’t be described in words. Swirls of lights sparkled overhead, and for the first time in a long time, Papyrus was speechless. For a while, the world was paused, and the cloudless night was the only thing that mattered. All he could think to do was slowly sit down next to his brother and stare in wonder at the night sky.

“S-sans,” he breathed, barely above a whisper. “It’s beautiful.”

Sans hummed in agreement, too tired to speak.

“Does this happen every night?” Papyrus asked, too amazed to turn his gaze away from the sky. There was no reply, only a gentle snore, as Sans finally dozed off after watching the sky for so long. Papyrus glanced back at his brother and smiled, then slowly stood up. Gently scooping the smaller skeleton up in his arms, The tall skeleton carefully made his way back to the doors of the shelter. It had been a long day, and his brother deserved to have a nice, long nap in a warm bed. 

As he reached the building’s entrance, Papyrus turned to take one last glance at the night sky. “Thank you, Sans,” he whispered before pushing open the doors of their temporary home.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there it is! Like I said, this is the first thing I've written in /ages/, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made. Please do feel free to comment if you liked it, or if you didn't. I do love constructive critcism!


End file.
